The Voyager Drabbles
by ghosteye99
Summary: An ongoing series of drabbles based on characters from the Star Trek, Voyager series: some are humorous, some plain drama. Includes some TNG cameos .
1. Chapter 1: Kobayashi Maru I

**Title: **Voyager Drabbles 1: _Kobayashi Maru I_

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Miral, B'Elanna

**Theme: **drama/family

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Post-_Endgame_. A 10 year-old Miral Paris has been caught out in the Holodeck doing something that she shouldn't. Part of a collection of Star Trek _Voyager_-inspired drabbles.

**Notes: **Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**1: Kobayashi Maru I**

B'Elanna Torres stormed onto the holodeck. By what she saw, she was just in time.

"Computer, end program!"

"Mother!" Miral whined, jumping off the command seat as the wrecked, smoking bridge of the _Enterprise _disappeared. "I was just seeing if I was ready to become a captain yet!"

"By running the _Kobayashi Maru_ with the safety off?" B'Elanna angrily demanded. "How many times, Miral? And don't lie!"

"Four."

B'Elanna checked. The computer confirmed Miral's truth.

"You're coming with me!" she ordered.

_Later..._

"Computer," B'Elanna asked, "Summary of Miral Paris's performance, _Kobayashi Maru_ scenario."

The answer came. B'Elanna blinked with pride.

-o0o-


	2. Chapter 2: City of Light

**Title: **Voyager Drabbles 2: City of Light

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **The Doctor, Tom Paris

**Theme: **general

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Post-_Endgame_. The Doctor, with Paris's help, realises a dream. Part of a collection of Star Trek _Voyager_-inspired drabbles.

**Notes:** Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**2: City of Light**

"Well," Tom Paris said, "B'Elanna and I have gone over everything. All's in good order... I'd say it's time to roll!"

"Then, what are you waiting for?" The Doctor said, "Turn it on!"

No," Paris replied, "I think that honour belongs to you."

"Well, if you say... I'll be delighted," the Doctor replied, touching in the codes.

A lush forest appeared around the salt mine walls. Another shaft opened to a picturesque Bajoran canyon. Another, to a bright starbase promenade...

"All yours," Paris said.

"All_ ours_," the Doctor replied, awed. "A city... for _my_ people... a nation... of our _own_..."

-o0o-


	3. Chapter 3: Fan Holo I

**Title: **Voyager Drabbles 3: Fan Holo I

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Janeway, Proton/Chaotica

**Theme: **parody/humour

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Post-_Endgame_. Admiral Janeway unwittingly runs a holo-fanfic she 'found'. Part of a collection of Star Trek _Voyager_-inspired drabbles.

**Warning:** crack!fic, m/m slash.

**Notes:** Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**3: Fan Holo I**

"Computer," Janeway ordered, "Run program: 'Chaotic Encounter.'"

"_Chaotic Encounter running_," the computer replied.

A familiar lair appeared... everything seemed okay so far.

Dressed as Arachnia's minion, she kept herself discreet as Captain Proton strode into the room, his shirt invitingly undone. "Chaotica!" he shouted, "Show yourself!"

"I've been waiting, Proton..."

An equally open-shirted Doctor Chaotica sauntered over to face his enemy.

"Waiting for what?" Proton demanded.

"This." Chaotica gave him a _long_ kiss.

Proton, instead of resisting, responded passionately, slipping his hands under Chaotica's shirt...

_I don't think Paris wrote __**this **__one_, Janeway thought...

...but she let the program run.

-o0o-


	4. Chapter 4: Alternate Parameters

**Title: **Voyager Drabbles 4: Alternate Parameters

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Janeway, Troi, (implied alternate J/C)

**Theme: **drama/humour

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Post-_Endgame_ (with references to a _Resolutions_ AU). Admiral Janeway has a pep-talk to help get over an encounter with an alternate self she'd met during a multiple timestream experiment. Part of a collection of Star Trek _Voyager_-inspired drabbles.

**Warning: **hardcore babyfic in _one_ of the timelines.

**Notes: **Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**4: Alternate Parameters**

"She tried to shoot _me_!"

"That's understandable," Troi replied. "If _you__'d_ been isolated, in hostile space, with a young family to protect..."

"But she _saw_ who I was, and _still_ shot at me!"

"She could've suspected an impersonator."

"_After_ telling her my thunderstorm story?"

"You've known of memory duplicators."

"And... My God! She looked so goddamn huge..."

"Admiral," Troi explained, "It can be a shock to see an alternate self in an unfamiliar condition."

"...with _four_ other children, that I could count?"

Troi shrugged. "She's kept busy."

"Well," Janeway sighed, "so much for seeing how New Earth could've turned out."

-o0o-


	5. Chapter 5: Resistance is Futile

**Title: **Voyager Drabbles 5: Resistance Is Futile

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Janeway/Chakotay

**Theme: **Romance/humour

**Rating: **PG 13+ (T)

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary: **Post-_Endgame_ AU. After recovering from yet _another_ assimilation, Janeway finds her latest experience with the Borg has left her with something... 'useful'. Part of a collection of Star Trek _Voyager_-inspired drabbles.

**Warning:** Um... inventive use of leftover Borg assimilation tubules?

**Notes:** Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**5: Resistance Is Futile**

"I'm afraid some tubules had to stay in," The Doctor said, shaking his head.

"Then she'll be monitored," Nechayev replied, "...do not reveal to her, or anyone that she's under surveillance, without my permission."

"Admiral," he pleaded, "I'm sure she won't..."

"That is an order, Doctor."

_Later_...

"Admiral..." Chakotay murmured, "Your hands..."

"I just have a light touch, Captain," Janeway replied, smiling sweetly, as she sent a tubule up his neck to stroke his ear, another to play with his pecs, another to...

...while her _hands_ explored his back and shoulders, working their way down...

"...And please ...call me Kathryn."

-o0o-


	6. Chapter 6: Not a Stupid Old Bag

**Title: **Voyager Drabbles 6: Not a Stupid Old Bag

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **OC's, mentions of Janeway (implied past J/C)

**Theme: **drama/family

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Way, way Post-_Endgame_. A 25th century dinnertime battle on Dorvan colony. Part of a collection of Star Trek _Voyager_-inspired drabbles.

**Notes:** The names Cauac, and Aaj and were taken from a Mayan day-sign calendar site, Cauac is associated with rain-bringing storms, Aaj with the reed. Yoltzin is a Nahuatl word from an online name list, meaning "little heart." Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**6: Not a Stupid Old Bag**

"What did you say?" Cauac ordered.

Yoltzin pouted. "That Admiral Janeway was a stupid old bag."

Aaj, Yoltzin's mother, shook her head, but let her husband deal with it ...this time.

"And why do you believe you have the right to say that about your ancestor?" Cauac asked.

"She was the one who brought..." Yoltzin glared down at the musty grey mush in her bowl "..._that_ _stuff_ to our quadrant."

"Tonight, you will apologise, and offer her spirit thanks," Cauac said, sternly. "You know this season has not been a good one, and without leola, we would be starving now."

-o0o-


	7. Chapter 7: Better Than Cloning

**Title: **Voyager Drabbles 7: Better than Cloning

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Naomi Wildman/Icheb

**Theme: **drama/romance

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Way, way Post-_Endgame_. Naomi Wildman is about to graduate from Starfleet Academy, Icheb realises how much he wants to stay in touch. Part of a collection of Star Trek _Voyager_-inspired drabbles.

**Notes:** Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**7: Better Than Cloning**

"Icheb!"

Icheb grinned at the pretty young cadet who'd just addressed him.

"I'm on a week's shore leave, Naomi," he replied. "What about you?"

"I'm _finally_ graduating next week," Naomi said. "I've already got an offer. The_ Kosciusko_, security and tactical assistant. It's disembarking next month."

"So... you're heading out fairly soon," he observed, wistfully – then added, mischievously, "Maybe I should clone myself a copy of you, just in case?"

"_Icheb_!"

"I'm a bit serious, Naomi," he said, "I'd really like to keep in touch."

"I promise I'll write," Naomi replied.

"That'll be even better than cloning," He answered, smiling.

-o0o-


	8. Chapter 8: Fan Holo II

**Title: **Voyager Drabbles 8: Fan Holo II

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Janeway, Proton/Chaotica, OFC

**Theme: **parody/humour

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Post-_Endgame_. Janeway encounters a Holo-Sue. Follows on from 'Fan Holo I'. Part of a collection of Star Trek _Voyager_-inspired drabbles.

**Warning:** crack!fic, m/m slash, mention of mpreg, Mary Sue.

**Notes: **Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**8: Fan Holo II**

"Computer, run program: 'Arachnia's Gift.'"

"_Arachnia's Gift running_."

Janeway, with a coffee and her minion's uniform, found a safe vantage point. She was fancying herself a FanHolo connoisseur. Anyway, the title sounded promising. _If_ this one was good, she'd take a more... involved role next time.

Sure enough, Proton and Chaotica were soon passionately manhandling each other. _Looking good so far_... she thought.

"I want your babies." Chaotica suddenly said. Janeway's eyes bugged.

"I can't, my love..." Proton sobbed, "Arachnia... she..."

"I'm Amelia VonRavenNebulaOfFortySeven, Arachnia's secret Borg daughter," a fluorescent-haired minion spoke up. "I can..."

Janeway choked.

"Computer, end program!"

-o0o-


	9. Chapter 9: Kobayashi Maru II

**Title: **Voyager Drabbles 9: _Kobayashi Maru _II

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Miral, B'Elanna

**Theme: **drama/family

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Post-_Endgame_. Miral Paris has a complaint about a holodeck program. Follow-on from '_Kobayashi Maru _I'. Part of a collection of Star Trek _Voyager_-inspired drabbles.

**Notes: **Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**9: Kobayashi Maru II**

B'Elanna noticed her daughter was unusually silent. Rather than push for reasons, she worked quietly on the schematics for the _Bozeman's_ refit. Miral would speak when ready.

"Mother," Miral finally asked, "why must I always fight Klingons to save the _Kobayashi Maru_?"

"Because you're using an outdated version," B'Elanna replied. "That was from when the Federation and Klingon Empire were still antagonists. It has since been updated."

"I can _choose_ my opponents?" Miral asked, hopefully. "Even humans?"

"Even humans," B'Elanna said, "From the mirror universe."

..._and __**not**__ Maquis_, she thought - _that_ she'd made sure of, in the last update.

-o0o-


	10. Chapter 10: Peeping Toms

**Title: **Voyager Drabbles 10: Peeping Toms

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Kim, Chakotay, Janeway & a couple of Kazon

**Theme: **Drama/humour

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary: **Set between _Resolutions_ and _Basics_. _Don't_ fly a shuttlecraft right up next to the Captain's window during bathtime. Part of a collection of Star Trek _Voyager_-inspired drabbles.

**Notes: **I know _Voyager_ has more private bathrooms,just assume the captain had a post-New Earth whim to scrub under the stars in the tub that Chakotay'd made for her. In her quarters. Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**10: Peeping Toms**

"A craft has dropped out of warp near the forward bow," Tuvok's voice pierced _Voyager's_ proximity alarm. "It is a shuttle, Kazon signature. Two life signs aboard, both Kazon, male."

"Chakotay to Captain," Chakotay called, hitting his badge.

"I'm a bit inconvenienced at the moment, Commander," Janeway replied from her bath, watching the Kazon leering behind their shuttle window.

"But I'm on it. Beam five cubic meters of black smoke onto their bridge, with one percent multispecies-safe sneezing powder. I'll explain later."

...then got out, dried and dressed herself, as _Voyager_ pulled away.

_That'll teach them to peep_, she thought.

-o0o-


	11. Chapter 11: Shotgun

**Title: **Voyager Drabbles 11: Shotgun

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Janeway, Tuvok, Paris, Chakotay, Torres (J/P, implied J/C & T/P)

**Theme: **Parody/humour

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary: **Set after _Threshold_. Janeway and Paris are required to do the 'honest' thing by their kids. Part of a collection of Star Trek _Voyager_-inspired drabbles.

**Notes: **Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**11: Shotgun**

"And do you, Kathryn Janeway," Tuvok asked, "take Thomas Eugene Paris to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Torres's grip tightened on Chakotay's hand as they exchanged anxious looks.

"I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. Mr Paris, you may kiss your wife."

Tom dutifully pecked his captain on the cheek.

"Lieutenant," Janeway whispered, "As soon as we're out of T'krek space, I'll have this annulled."

"Thanks," Paris whispered back. "At least they restored our kids, sort of..."

As if on cue, one of the three redheaded bridesmaids flicked a pip off her father's collar with her long, sticky tongue.

-o0o-


	12. Chapter 12: The Family Way

**Title: **Voyager Drabbles 12: The Family Way

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Janeway, the Doctor, Sek

**Theme: **family/humour

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Post-_Endgame_. A certain middle-aged Starfleet Admiral didn't count on becoming a mom in _that_ way... Part of a collection of Star Trek _Voyager_-inspired drabbles.

**Notes:** I'm taking some licence with canon, since the Borg assimilate instead of reproducing. Assume that *one* hive decides that cloning *is* relevant.Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**12: The Family Way**

"Well, Admiral;" the Doctor said as Janeway got up. "Once again, some Borg bits had to stay behind; otherwise you're as back to normal as possible."

"Thank you, Doctor," she replied, hitting her commbadge.

"Janeway to quarantine, any progress on those maturation chambers from the debris of that Borg cube?"

"We've confirmed 47 of them are still viable," Ensign Sek replied, "Their DNA analysis is complete. Admiral... it is advisable you view these results privately."

"Acknowledged. Janeway Out."

_Later..._

"_Vodka_?" Brackett asked. "Nechayev's suggestion," Janeway groaned. "Not everyone learns at fifty they're about to become the mother of 47 Borg."

-o0o-


End file.
